The Pain of finding out
by Meriadeth
Summary: Castiel has something very important to tell Dean, but he can not seem to get it through his husband's thick skull. Established relationship Dean/Castiel
1. Chapter 1

_Castiel has some important news to tell Dean, but he can not seem to get it through his husband's thick skull._

_The pain of finding out…_

Dean at first didn't hear what Cas was saying, he had heard everything his husband was saying, but when Cas had said the word, it didn't stick.

"I'm sorry, what?" Dean asked because really, he was in shock. He had just been sitting in his chair watching tv when Cas had come in and stood in front of tube, to where he couldn't see what was playing, which is the only way Dean would ever pay attention.

"I said I was…" you see? Cas had just said it again and his ears just wouldn't process it. It was like his brain refused to tell him, what it was that Cas was saying. He had just waved it off as unimportant, making Cas huff at him and walk off.

"Did you tell him?" Sam asked Castiel as he walked back into the kitchen.

"I tired, but to tell you the truth, I don't think he heard me," Castiel said as he reached into the fridge and pulled the bottle of orange juice and went to the counter.

"Oh well you know Dean, he'll get it eventually, and then you can watch the hilarity." Sam said as he put his bowl in the sink. He wiped the table down and left to go to work.

The supernatural world had been quiet for the past few months; Crowley it seemed wanted to do a little inventory in hell so he recalled all his demons. Vampires, werewolves and other freaks had decided that they needed to stay away, to regroup Dean had said before rolling his eyes as he went off to work.

They had jobs now, well not Cas, but he still went to heaven everyday when the boys were gone to their jobs. It was less lonely that way; Dean would call him when he got home. Although Dean had what they called a day off, so after Sam left Cas walked back into the living room.

In the past few days Cas had been feeling kind of odd, he really couldn't describe it, his grace would shift and that was a real funny feeling. His head would swim when he got up to quick. He didn't feel like he was sick, it was just a weird feeling.

Dean had noticed, he had said something, but Cas had just waved off his concern with it might just be a small cold, of course Dean didn't believe it, because when do angels get colds? He left it alone though, he didn't want Cas to feel smothered, so he shrugged it off.

Castiel finished off his orange juice, something that he had had a craving for since he had come down stairs with Dean this morning. He had told Sam that the last time he had went to heaven his brothers had looked at him, and then they all looked down. He had looked down also, but was unable to see what they were seeing.

Gabriel had walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder and said "Well it does appear that you are glowing today my brother." Cas had looked at him like he was an idiot, of course he was glowing, he was in his true form after all. He had tried to ask his brothers what Gabriel had meant, but they refused to tell him, finally Anna had huffed and stated that he was with child.

He didn't remember ever leaving heaven, but he found himself on the couch of his and Dean's home, with Dean leaning over him with a freaked out look on his face. When Dean had finally accepted the answer of he didn't know how he ended up on the couch, Sam had cornered him.

"Cas are you sure your okay? I mean, you don't sleep and yet you were past out on the couch." Castiel had looked down and then looked at Sam.

"What does it mean when one is glowing?" Sam had blinked at him, Castiel had told him never mind but Sam had grabbed his arm, "Anna told me that I was with child and Gabriel told me that I was glowing." Cas had to catch Sam after that.

"Dean, are you going to be staying in that chair all day?" Castiel asked as he walked back into the living room.

"Was thinking about it, why? you wanna do something?" Dean had leered at him, but Cas just rolled his eyes.

"I wish to go shopping," Dean looked surprise for a second then he smiled.

"I do believe that you are finally coming to understand humans my love," he said as he got up, he gave Cas a peck on the lips before stretching, "Okay let me go get ready, maybe we can have lunch," he paused at the bottom of the stairs. "Where are we going?"

"I do not have a preference, but there is so much I have to look for," Dean shrugged and walked up the stairs. Sam had bought Castiel a baby book and gave him a list of stuff they would need. He still didn't understand about diapers, but he figured that Dean would.

(The store)

"Seriously Cas, what are we looking for?" Dean whined as they had been to several stores already, he was getting irritated that they hadn't even bought anything yet, Cas was spending his whole day off window shopping.

"I have to price cribs Dean, I know you would prefer to buy our child a human made one, so I have to do research." Dean nodded and then started looking around, Castiel held his breath hoping that Dean would finally say something about the pregnancy.

Dean had looked at some cribs, began to price the ones he liked when it hit him. He turned around slowly and saw Castiel standing behind him staring at him with a hopeful face. Dean blinked and then blinked again, and then he saw nothing.

Castiel looked down on the floor where his husband was, he could see some of the people whom were shopping looking over at him.

"Not exactly the reaction I was hoping for, but oh well." Castiel said as he stepped over his husband. He liked this crib…

_Hopefully not too bad, review please…_

_Thanks for reading…_

_Meriadeth _


	2. Chapter 2

_For the reviewer whom asked to see Dean's reaction, just probably not the way they wanted…_

Dean rested his head on the table when Sam walked in. he didn't raise it or nothing.

"I see that Cas told you about the baby?" that one did it, Dean sat up with a glare that would have sent Michael running back to heaven.

"He told you first? Cas is my husband and he told you first." Sam rolled his eyes as Dean got up and started slamming stuff around.

"Dean what are you doing?" Sam asked seeing Dean pull out some hamburger meat and then slamming it on the counter.

"Fixing dinner, what the hell does it look like?" Sam nodded; yes this was the typical attitude of his brother about to hit meltdown. So he would sacrifice himself to calm the beast down, before lives were lost.

"Dean he tried earlier today to tell you, you just didn't get It." he said reasonably, although the scowl he got in return made him flinch. "Dean, stop, you don't know how to cook."

"I do to, I just don't like too." Dean said still patting out the hamburger. Sam nodded once again when he saw what Dean was making.

Comfort food

"It doesn't matter if I didn't get it, it's just. I don't know," Dean said as he put the meat down, he bowed his head. "We've only been married for a couple of months, I wanted…"

"You weren't expecting Castiel to get pregnant; you wanted more time alone with each other." Sam said walking up. "Dean it's okay, you are wonderful father material. This baby is going to have so much love from you and Cas, and hey what about me, I am freaking out because I am going to be an uncle." Dean smiled as Sam said that.

"I guess I'll be alright, I mean we still have a few months right? I mean how long are angel pregnancies?" Sam had no clue so he just gave a slight shrug.

"Why don't you ask Cas, he might know, right?" Sam said going outside to get the grill started. When he came back in he saw Dean still in the spot he left him in.

"Dean? Where is Cas?" Sam looked around; usually Cas is somewhere where Sam can see him, especially when Dean was around.

"He went to heaven for a few days," Dean looked sad about that. And Sam had the sinking feeling that Dean had said something that made Cas want to go back to heaven.

"Dean what did you say when you finally got what he was saying." Sam asked fearing the worst. Dean wouldn't look at him and then he knew. Dean had stuck his foot in his mouth. Sam groaned, he knew that he would have to be the one to fix what ever Dean had done.

"I told him that I didn't know how I felt about it, I think I hurt him Sammy." Dean looked completely broken.

"Oh Dean," Sam said sitting down, just yesterday he had caught Cas touching his stomach in awe, and then he had looked up at him and smiled.

"Sammy, I don't know what to say when I see him, what if he leaves me, I don't think I could take it." Sam almost cried when Dean looked up at him with his eyes full of tears.

"Then don't think about it, because Cas would never leave you, ever. He loves you more than anything that his father ever placed on this earth." He shouldn't have said that, because Dean paled when mentioning Castiel's father.

"Oh god, he is going to kill me," Dean said as he sat back down at the table, Sam winced when Dean started to bang his head on the table.

"Cas is not going to kill you Dean." Sam said reaching for the burgers.

"Not Cas you gigantic freak, God, as in you know the supreme being? You know the man with the wrath and fire and brimstone." Dean said stopping his head banging for a second, yet he resumed after he finished talking.

Sam said nothing as he walked out the door; he placed the meat on the grill and was just about to turn back to the door when he jumped when he saw Gabriel standing right in front of him.

"I am going to kill your brother." Gabriel said as he seethed. Sam rolled his eyes at the archangel.

"Gabriel please, no one is going to take you seriously when you have a giant lollipop in your hand." Gabriel looked down and then the lollipop disappeared.

"Is that better? Now I am going to kill your brother." He said as he walked toward the house.

"I really don't think it's a good idea right now, Dean feels bad enough as it is, don't make it worse." Sam said catching up and getting in the way of the fuming archangel.

"He should, he hurt Castiel and I had to beat my two older brothers from coming down." Sam knew that Michael was now the overprotective brother and Raphael still didn't like them, so any reason to come down and toss them around was like a treat to the archangel.

"Gabriel, that will be enough, go home." Sam turned around when Castiel's voice came from behind him. He breathed a sigh of relief.

As Gabriel gave one last huff he left, leaving Castiel staring at the grill. "Is Dean really feeling bad?" Sam nodded.

"He thinks you'll leave him," Castiel looked up shocked, then he looked back down.

"I wouldn't have, I would have just left the baby up in heaven," Castiel said as Sam eyes widened.

"You would have… Cas no, Dean wouldn't have wanted that. He is just…" Sam didn't really know what to say.

They both heard a chair being pushed back and they both looked at the door to see Dean standing there looking at Cas. Sam walked back to the house when Dean started for Castiel.

Castiel braced himself for what ever Dean was going to say, and was shocked when all the man did was wrap him in a hug. Castiel grabbed a hold of Dean in a death grip.

"I'm sorry Cas, please I am so sorry." Castiel smiled when he heard those words, his grace shifted again and he sighed when it was just the baby moving around.

"Dean it is okay, I know you were just being yourself, you were shocked and didn't know what to say." Castiel said holding his mate tighter in his arms. Dean breathed in relief.

Dinner was served, Castiel had two hamburgers and some french fries, Dean watched him with a smile, and Sam had almost choked when Castiel reached over and placed Dean's hand on his abdomen.

Dean looked down at his hand with confusion, but then he smiled as he felt warmth coming from Castiel's stomach. "Cas is that?" Castiel smiled as he nodded.

"That is our child reaching out from my grace, she is saying hello." Castiel said as Dean got down on his knees, trying to get both hands on his husband's tummy. The warmth left, making Dean frown.

"She is tired, she is now resting." Castiel said as he looked down with a happy smile.

Sam was just happy that Dean and Cas were together and he didn't have to worry about them, 'a little girl' that is what Dean needed.

Later that night Dean sat on the front porch swing watching the fireflies dancing in the air, Castiel was lying with his head on his chest and they were swinging gently in the night. Dean had his hands on Castiel's stomach as his husband purred.

"Hey Cas," Dean whispered making Castiel look up at him, he smiled down at him. "Were going to have a baby,"

Castiel looked down at his mates hands; he placed his hands on Dean's and smiled.

"Yes, my mate, we are." He said and he closed his eyes as he felt Dean place a kiss on the top of his head.

_The birth of their child is the story, The pains of Childbirth. I was told it was funny, so if you're curious it is somewhere…lol _

_Thanks for reading…_

_Meriadeth _


End file.
